La notte delle streghe
by Exoduus
Summary: Quando ad Halloween una serie di orrendi delitti getta nel panico Las Noches, tocca a Gin e Tosen improvvisarsi detective per investigare... riusciranno a scovare il colpevole?
1. Shock

**Disclaimer**: Al solito, nessuno di questi personaggi è opera mia: appartengono tutti a Mr. Kubo.

L'idea mi è venuta ad Halloween, mentre mi aggiravo per Padova travestito da vampiro… proprio una festa adatta a questa combriccola di ex-spiriti maligni!  
Spero che troviate divertente leggerla, quanto mi sono divertito io a scriverla!

**Capitolo 1 - Shock**

Aaroniero Arruruerie, l'ultimo rimasto della prima generazione degli Espada, i dieci Arrancar più potenti a disposizione di Sua Eccellenza Aizen, non era mai stato quello che si dice un tipo popolare.

La cosa appariva decisamente inspiegabile, per chi conoscesse la sua proverbiale simpatia, la conversazione interessante e soprattutto il fisico attraente di cui era dotato.  
I suoi rapporti con i colleghi erano improntati ad una cordiale antipatia reciproca (le malelingue attribuivano questo fatto alla sua abitudine di raccontarsi barzellette da solo, o ai rumori stridenti che produceva quando improvvisava duetti sotto la doccia, ma era naturalmente tutta invidia); le ragazze sembravano trovarlo un tantino troppo bicefalo per una relazione stabile; persino Sua Eccellenza, che pure gli aveva permesso di tenersi il numero 9, gli aveva vietato di ricostruire la sua Fraccion dopo aver scoperto che divorava compulsivamente i sottoposti durante il sonno.

Così, la Novena Espada conduceva un'esistenza solitaria e riservata, con pochi amici e pochissime cose a cui tenesse davvero: in cima alla lista delle quali, naturalmente, c'era la sua amata Zanpakuto.  
Lo zelo e la passione con cui si occupava della sua spada erano superiori a tutti gli altri Arrancar: almeno dieci volte al giorno, la estraeva dal fodero, la puliva e lisciava, passava l'antiruggine su tutta la superficie, si assicurava di potersi specchiare sulla sua lama lucente, quindi la rinfoderava, anticipando col pensiero il momento in cui l'avrebbe estratta di nuovo. C'era chi diceva che aveva preso addirittura a parlarle, a coccolarla, e Yammy, il suo recalcitrante vicino di stanza, giurava che prima di addormentarsi lo sentiva spesso sibilare attraverso i muri frasi agghiaccianti tipo _Buonanotte, tesssoro mio_, o altre simili.

Ecco perché, prima di coricarsi, era solito collocarla su un cuscino di seta a fianco del letto e guardarla amorevolmente per diversi minuti prima di cedere al sonno: ed ecco perché, quando alle 7:25 del 30 Ottobre si svegliò, la vista del cuscino vuoto fu un trauma di non piccole proporzioni.

Allarmato, scattò in piedi e pensò subito di averla dimenticata nel fodero; ma il fodero era vuoto. Guardò sotto il letto, dentro l'armadio, nel bagno, sul davanzale: si tastò addosso, e nell'agitazione crescente temette persino di averla mangiata per sbaglio: ormai preso dal panico, girava per la stanza borbottando e buttando tutto all'aria, quando udì… un leggero suono metallico?

L'Espada si voltò di scatto: avrebbe giurato di aver sentito anche un rumore come di passi felpati, che si allontanavano dalla porta della stanza.

Insospettito, girò la maniglia e la aprì di scatto; guardò, a destra, poi a sinistra. Nessuno. Che diavolo significava?

Stava per richiudere ed abbandonarsi alla disperazione, quando una delle teste ebbe la sciagurata idea di dare un'occhiata in basso… e vide l'innominabile oggetto che stava macchiando il parquet.

Esattamente tre secondi e due decimi dopo, un doppio urlo agghiacciante riecheggiò per i corridoi e le segrete di Las Noches: le Exequias si precipitarono fuori dalle loro stanze in mutande, temendo un attacco a sorpresa, ed uno Stark che non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, rannicchiato sopra le coperte e stringendo ancora più forte il cuscino tra le braccia, mormorò: "Fantasmi… lo sapevo! Ho paura!"

* * *

Sua Eccellenza Sosuke Aizen, il Dominatore indiscusso di Las Noches, era in piedi davanti allo specchio quando l'urlo arrivò alle sue orecchie.

Kaname Tosen, alle sue spalle, sembrava indeciso se intervenire o meno: il fatto che la collezione di bustine da tè usate nella stanza accanto avesse preso fuoco non lo rassicurava sulla sua incolumità fisica, ma la situazione era indubbiamente grave.

Aizen sembrava in catalessi. Non aveva mosso un muscolo a quel latrato da animale ferito; i suoi occhi sgranati erano fissi sull'orrendo spazio vuoto tra il dentifricio e il preparato per lenti a contatto, e continuava a ripetere ossessivamente: "Chi… chi… chi… chi…"

Timidamente, l'ufficiale supervisore si avvicinò e prese a battergli delicatamente sulla spalla. " Comprendo il vostro disappunto, Eccellenza, ma non è il caso di fare così.... E' Halloween, sarà sicuramente stato uno scherzo, qualcuno che voleva fare lo spiritoso…"

L'ex-Capitano della Soul Society si voltò con un ruggito, e afferrò il suo sottoposto per il collo, piazzando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo: "Perchè? C'è qualcun altro che _sa_?" sibilò, gelido.

"Ah, mossa sbagliata…" pensò Tosen, affrettandosi a replicare, mezzo strozzato: "Ma… ma nessuno, naturalmente! Avranno preso… la prima cosa… che gli è capitata in mano… _ack_… "  
Aizen continuò a squadrarlo per mezzo minuto buono: se solo avesse avuto il minimo dubbio che il _caro_ Kaname potesse aver spifferato qualcosa a qualcuno…

In quanto cieco (e in quanto incaricato di portargli il tè delle sette) era l'unico testimone della cerimonia solenne che si svolgeva ogni mattina, ogni giorno della settimana, in ogni stagione dell'anno sin dal giorno della loro fuga dalla Soul Society… era una necessità inderogabile, un rituale sempre uguale, uno dei pilastri dell'Universo. Perché nessuno aveva mai visto Sosuke Aizen prima che il rituale avesse luogo, e lui desiderava caldamente che le cose continuassero _così_.

Quando si decise a lasciarlo andare, il volto scuro di Tosen aveva assunto un colorito violaceo. "Uuunf!" gemette, crollando a terra. Respirando pesantemente e massaggiandosi con affetto il collo, il fedele sottoposto azzardò un altro suggerimento: "Pe… perché non ricorrete a Kyoka Suigetsu? Dovrebbe essere uno scherzo per la vostra spada far sembrare che sia tutto normale… intanto che la giustizia segue il suo corso, intendo!" aggiunse, sentendosi addosso lo sguardo truce dell'altro.

"Mi sembrava di averti già spiegato che _questo_ piccolo particolare è il punto debole dell'Ipnosi Totale. In realtà" e sfoderò la spada, guardandola di sottecchi con gli occhi socchiusi "sospetto che lo faccia apposta. Si diverte, _lei_, a vedermi in difficoltà… Tutte le volte che ci ho provato, spande nell'aria un tremendo odore di gomma bruciata, e le persone sotto il suo influsso hanno l'impressione di sentire qualcuno che si affila le unghie su una lavagna. Non certo l'ideale per far credere che sia tutto normale!".

Tacque, e il suo sguardo si fece assorto, per un attimo.

"Non c'è che una soluzione… tu capisci cosa intendo, vero, Kaname?"

Tosen deglutì.

"Credo di sì, Eccellenza." rispose infine. "Vado a sabotare il contatore."

Fine del capitolo 1.

Capitolo 2 in uscita nei prossimi giorni! ^^


	2. Appiccicoso

**Capitolo 2 - Appiccicoso**

La sala delle riunioni non aveva finestre, perciò gli Espada erano abituati a conversare in penombra: che fosse immersa nell'oscurità, però, era una novità per tutti, e ci fu più di un pestaggio di piedi mentre prendevano posto. Una volta seduti, dovettero constatare che potevano a stento guardare negli occhi chi gli stava di fronte. La postazione di Aizen, a capotavola, era completamente avvolta nel buio.

Voci turbate spezzavano qua e là il silenzio:

"Beh? E' saltata la luce? Non vedo a un palmo dal naso!"

"Yammy, dovresti decisamente migliorare il tuo pesquis… così, magari, potresti accorgerti da solo che ti sei seduto sopra di me, e che il tuo posto è all'altra estremità…"

"Piantatela di fare casino, voialtri!"

"Signori Espada…"

"Maledetti! Voglio sapere chi è stato! Non la passerete liscia, me la pagherete tutti!"

"Che è questa roba appiccicosa? Che schifo!"

"Inaudito! Sua Eccellenza sta parlando! Come ufficiale supervisore, vi ordino di fare silenzio!"

"_Signori Espada…_"

"E' PROPRIO QUELLO CHE VORREI SAPERE, CHE COS'E'! GUARDATE; GUARDATE COM'E' RIDOTTA!"

"Com'è ridotta cosa?"

"Ehi! Gli occhiali di Szayel Aporro sono fosforescenti!"

"Hmmm… cos'è questo strano odore?"

"SIGNORI ESPADA!"

Dall'oscurità partì una bordata di reiatsu: l'intensità non era elevata, se paragonata a quelle solite con cui Aizen si assicurava la maggioranza nelle votazioni, ma in qualche modo tutti percepirono che il loro capo era VERAMENTE incavolato, e ammutolirono all'istante; pezzi di intonaco presero a piovere dal soffitto: solo Aaroniero non smise di piagnucolare tra sé, ma ebbe il buon senso di continuare a farlo sottovoce.

"Troppo gentili. Ora. Lo dirò una volta sola: se il colpevole si trova in questa sala e salta fuori all'istante, se la caverà soltanto, FORSE, con un arto in meno."

Ciascun Espada, terrorizzato, cominciò a lambiccarsi il cervello alla ricerca di cosa potesse aver combinato... Poi, i lamenti di Aaroniero ricominciarono, a volume più alto: "Avete sentito, bastardi? Grazie, Vostra Eccellenza, il vostro interessamento ci commuove!"

Dall'oscurità, Aizen replicò spazientito: "Di che diavolo stai parlando, Aaroniero?"

"Ma… ma della nostra Zanpakuto, naturalmente! La guardi! Guardi come l'hanno ridotta! L'abbiamo ritrovata poco fa fuori dalla porta, ricoperta di questa roba viscida!"

"Hah!" Grimmjow ridacchiò divertito "Ora come ora non vedo proprio niente, ma chiunque sia stato, ha la mia completa approvazione. Stavo giusto pensando a come farti gentilmente capire che è ora di smettere di cantare sotto la doccia… siamo stufi di riparare gli specchi che mandi in pezzi! Così impari!"

"Solo perché tu non sei in grado di apprezzare l'arte, non significa che le nostre doti canore non siano apprezzate! Sono settimane che nessuno ci dice più che stoniamo!"

"E' solo perché abbiamo preso a rannicchiarci sotto il Bankai di Tosen quando ti vediamo con un asciugamano in mano!"

"BASTA!" urlò Aizen, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo: "Non mi interessano i vostri bisticci del mattino! Quello che voglio sapere, è chi si è introdotto come un topo nelle mie stanze… e ha vigliaccamente trafugato un genere di prima necessità dal mio bagno!".

Il silenzio che seguì fu carico di dubbi e riflessioni. Dopo qualche minuto, la maggior parte dei presenti aveva deciso che forse era il caso di scoppiare a ridere, convinti che Aizen avesse appena raccontato una barzelletta molto divertente; qualcuno, nominalmente Ulquiorra, si era reso conto del suo tono minaccioso e, non visto, stava lentamente allontanando la sua sedia; poi, c'era _qualcun altro,_ che aveva appena fatto quatto quatto il suo ingresso in sala e, ignaro del dramma che si stava consumando tra quelle pareti, era deciso a fare la sua parte per la buona riuscita della festa di Halloween…

"BUHA-HAHAHAHAW!!!"

Il viso volpino di Ichimaru Gin, distorto in un ghigno malefico, comparve all'improvviso a fianco di Aizen, illuminato dal basso da una torcia elettrica: tutti gli Espada si ritrassero, orripilati, e le coronarie di Barragan scricchiolarono come rami secchi; non tanto perché il volto di Gin fosse molto più spaventoso del solito (anche se in effetti era piuttosto inquietante), quanto per lo spettacolo agghiacciante che la luce della torcia aveva reso all'improvviso visibile su quel lato del tavolo…

"Whoa, ragazzi… l'ho provata per due ore davanti allo specchio, ma non mi aspettavo un effetto così travolgente!" Gin era chiaramente soddisfatto. "Come mai è così buio qui dentro, comunque? Non abbiamo nemmeno piazzato le zucche con le candele…" . Poi si accorse che gli sguardi di tutti erano fissi su di un punto alle sue spalle; si voltò, e la torcia quasi gli cadde di mano.

"Ca…capitano! Sei proprio tu!?" sussurrò con vocina flebile flebile.

Aizen aveva la faccia di uno che ha ingoiato un limone: se quel poco di dignità che gli rimaneva non gliel'avesse impedito, avrebbe cercato rifugio sotto il tavolo. TUTTI avevano visto, TUTTI ora sapevano! Non ci potevano essere limiti a quella vergogna… Meditando pensieri di suicidio, apostrofò l'imbarazzatissimo Ichimaru con un sibilo odioso: "_C'era _un ottimo motivo per restare al buio, Gin. Ora, grazie a te, possiamo anche accendere le luci… così potrò vedere in faccia l'irrispettoso bastardo che mi ha vigliaccamente sottratto il tubetto del gel!"

Tosen, al suo fianco, era rimasto impassibile, ma dentro di sè sudava freddo… la giornata proseguiva sempre peggio. E, chissà perché, aveva la sensazione che non fosse ancora finita.

* * *

Nonostante le minacce di essere sottoposti a pene orrende se qualcosa fosse trapelato all'esterno di quella sala, non si potè impedire che i pettegolezzi tra gli Arrancar per qualche mese fossero tutti incentrati su di un solo argomento: l' "incrocio tra un cespuglio afro ed un taglio house, con assurdi ciuffi che spuntavano da tutte le parti"; questa era stata la descrizione più gentile dell'aspetto dei capelli di Aizen che circolò tra le Fraccìon.

Sul momento, gli Espada furono tutti in grado di reprimere le risate: dalle occhiate omicide che il loro signore lanciava, era evidente che qualunque commento sarebbe costato agli spiritosi ben più di un arto.

Quando fu certo che nessuno gli avrebbe mancato di rispetto, Aizen riprese a parlare: "Bene. Ora che avete visto tutti lo stato in cui mi trovo, fuori i colpevoli. Una simile condotta è intollerabile: soltanto qualcuno con i poteri e l'abilità di un Espada avrebbe potuto penetrare nei miei appartamenti senza essere scoperto… escludendo, per ovvie ragioni, Yammy."

Ci fu un debole grugnito di protesta da parte dell'interessato,

"Questo lascia nove sospettati…" e diede in un lungo, esasperato sospiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo: "Molto bene… vi darò un'ultima possibilità. Ora vi chiamerò uno per uno, e se il colpevole viene fuori, prometto che sarò clemente… bambini. Tosen, fai l'appello."

"Subito, signore. Allora: Nnoitra, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra?"

"Figuratevi se faccio di queste puttanate!"

"Signore! Noi siamo una vittima! La nostra Zanpakuto…"

"Innocente, Vostra Eccellenza."

"Zommari, Grimmjow, Halibel, Szayel Aporro?"

"La mia lealtà nei Vostri confronti è indiscutibile."

"Hah! Che me ne faccio del gel? Ho il mio!"

"... Non colpevole."

"Non ho tempo per certe sciocchezze, io! E poi ho passato tutta la notte in laboratorio."

"…Stark?"

Non ci fu risposta. La postazione della Primera Espada era vuota: con il buio, nessuno se n'era ancora accorto.

"Stark è di nuovo in ritardo… ad ogni modo, credo che lo possiamo considerare innocente. Dubito esista qualcosa in grado di convincerlo ad alzarsi, di notte."

"Resta solo Barragan, allora. Barragan, come ti dichiari?"

(…)

Il suo Arrancar più anziano non rispose: sedeva a braccia conserte, un'espressione sdegnosa sul volto segnato dalle rughe.

"Barragan…?"

Silenzio.

"Barragan, rispondi a Sua Eccellenza!"

Aizen si accorse che le guance del vecchio si stavano tingendo di una delicata sfumatura rosata… possibile?!

"Barragan, devo dunque concludere che sei stato tu? Il più affidabile, il più saggio dei miei servi?" mormorò incredulo.

Il labbro inferiore dell'interpellato tremò leggermente; infine, con le lacrime agli occhi, gridò di fronte ai suoi colleghi con voce rotta: "No, shignore! Non schono shasho io! Ma shalshuno è enschrascho anshe in shamera mia shanoshe, e mi ha rubasho la shenshiera!"


	3. Ispezione

**Capitolo 3 - Ispezione**

"Tutto ciò è inaudito!" aveva detto Aizen "In una sola notte, sono stati commessi ben tre furti, di cui uno al sottoscritto! Consideratevi tutti agli arresti finchè il colpevole non sarà scovato".

Tacque e squadrò gli Espada a lungo, con sospetto, poi con tono minaccioso aggiunse: "avrei voglia anche di mandare all'aria la festa di stasera, ma considerato l'entusiasmo con cui avete accettato di partecipare al concorso per la miglior zucca decorata…"

Affermazione, questa, decisamente esagerata. Iniziative del genere venivano prese da Aizen ogni anno, e gli Arrancar sospettavano che lo facesse per il solo gusto di tormentarli: il Natale prima, quando era stato il turno di "Presepi dal Mondo", Szayel Aporro aveva avuto una crisi isterica dopo avere estratto la Mongolia come nazione a tema, e per Carnevale gli Espada ricordavano ancora con terrore di essere stati _tutti_ costretti a travestirsi da donna, con risultati agghiaccianti, per il divertimento del loro sovrano.  
Alla notizia dell'ennesimo concorso, avevano tutti resistito finchè Aizen si era ritirato, poi molti erano scoppiati a piangere, e Nnoitra aveva infilato un ciuffo d'erba gialla in cima alla sua zucca, asserendo che aveva completato la sua zucca- Halibel, prima di lanciarla in aria e tagliarla a metà con un gesto eloquente.

"…diciamo che eviterò di punire tutti per la slealtà di uno solo" concluse, affondando anche le loro ultime speranze che da quella riunione potesse uscire qualcosa di buono. " Ora tornerete alle vostre camere e non ne uscirete finchè non saranno state controllate a fondo: ciò vale anche per le vostre Fraccìon. Tosen, ti nomino task force. Provvederai agli interrogatori e alle ispezioni, e risponderai personalmente dei risultati."

"Agli ordini, Eccellenza." rispose quello "Mi assicurerò che la giustizia segua il suo corso, come sempre."

"No, Tosen" replicò gelido Aizen "ti assicurerai di ritrovare il mio gel nel minor tempo possibile! Non posso continuare ad andare in giro con questo nido di rondine in testa!"

"Oh… ehi, sembra divertente! Posso andare anch'io con Kaname, Cap?" si intromise Ichimaru. L'imbrazzo di poco prima era svanito in fretta: era tornato alla sua espressione abituale, quella di un bambino alle prese con un nuovo giocattolo... da rompere.

Kaname allora sperò con tutto il cuore che la sua muta preghiera venisse ascoltata… ma la giornata era destinata a passare da storta a tragica, se ne era reso conto fin dal mattino.

"Certo che puoi, Gin. Anzi,_ devi_. E se scoverete il colpevole, forse deciderò di chiudere un occhio su quel simpatico scherzo della torcia… ma se fallite" e qui i suoi occhi ebbero un lampo pericoloso "preparatevi a ricevere… un tatuaggio!"

Gin e Tosen si scambiarono un'occhiata. "Ma, Capitano… noi non siamo Espada!"

Aizen sorrise, annuendo con aria furba. Quell'espressione, combinata all'aspetto assurdo dei capelli, gli conferiva un aspetto ancora più sinistro del solito. "Non parlo di _quel_ tatuaggio. Se non mi portate il colpevole, farò marchiare Tosen a fuoco con la scritta "Fate la carità, sono un povero cieco". Gin, sfoggerà un bel "Rido perchè sono scemo". Il sorriso di Gin si congelò all'istante. "Siete stati avvertiti…"

* * *

"Che facciamo, Kaname? Non voglio essere marchiato come un vitello!" piagnucolò l'ex-Capitano della Terza Compagnia. I due procedevano fianco a fianco per uno stretto corridoio, da qualche parte al terzo piano della Torre Est.

"Awww… buuuh!" Gli fece il verso Wonderweiss, mentre saltellava dietro di loro.

Tosen aveva insistito perché il giovane Arrancar li accompagnasse, in qualità di suo assistente.

"Che individuo irritante… Facciamo quello che ci è stato ordinato. Investighiamo." Tosen aveva in mano una lista di nomi, uno dei quali era stato già depennato: "L'assenza di Stark alla riunione è oltremodo sospetta. Credo che ci convenga fargli visita."

"Stark? Oh, andiamo! Il Capitano Aizen ha ragione: uno che non riesce a stare sveglio neanche di giorno, che va in giro di notte a rubare cianfrusaglie?" e diede in un ghigno "Piuttosto, ci andrei cauto con quella piccola peste che si porta sempre dietro… è decisamente antipatica, mi fa le linguacce ogni volta che mi vede!"

"Gin!" replicò Tosen con tono indignato " Dovresti lasciare le tue antipatie personali fuori dalle indagini!"

"Già… ed è per questo che, in barba ad ogni logica, le indagini sono cominciate dalla stanza di Grimmjow, vero?" ridacchiò Gin.

"Non so proprio di cosa parli. Grimmjow era il sospettato numero uno: è infido, inaffidabile, attaccabrighe…"

"Che diavolo ci fai qui, Tosen?"aveva ringhiato la Sexta Espada, trovandoselo davanti appena dieci minuti dopo la riunione. Dietro di lui, i cinque membri della sua Fraccìon si erano immobilizzati sul posto, ed avevano un'aria imbarazzatissima. Anche un cieco si sarebbe accorto che avevano le mani occupate, e che stavano tentando, senza troppo successo, di nascondere qualcosa dietro la schiena.

"Cosa ci faccio qui?" era stata l'impassibile replica." Sono venuto ad ispezionare la tua stanza, Grimmjow. Non eri presente quando Sua Eccellenza ha dato gli ordini?"

"E in quale sistema numerico il numero 6 viene per primo? Ripassa tra un'ora, non ci siamo ancora lib… cioè, stiamo riordinando! Non vorrei mai che il signor Sherlock Holmes si imbattesse nei calzini sporchi di Di Roy… sono un'arma di distruzione di massa!"

Naturalmente, Tosen non si era lasciato convincere: "Questi patetici tentativi mi insospettiscono. Mi dai da pensare che tu c'entri qualcosa con i furti di stanotte, e non intendo lasciarti il tempo di cancellare le tue tracce! Facci entrare!"

"Non c'entro proprio nulla, sottospecie di sosia di Edgar Davids! Vai ad importunare qualcun altro!" Gin cominciò a ridacchiare, ma non disse nulla. Neppure per un attimo aveva pensato che Grimmjow fosse implicato, ma sospettava di sapere cosa il gruppetto cercava di nascondere…

Era stato Wonderweiss a sbloccare la situazione: un attimo prima era lì che ciondolava sulla soglia con aria annoiata, un attimo dopo aveva drizzato la testa e urlato: "Auuaaah!" ed era scattato attraverso la stanza, e prima che Shawlong e Nakeem, che si erano portati alle spalle di Grimmjow con aria innocente, potessero fermarlo, aveva ficcato la faccia sotto un cuscino del divano, sotto il quale si intravedeva un angolino colorato…  
"Bawabaw…"

"Ehi, piccolo sgorbio! Mettilo giù, non è roba tua!"

Troppo tardi: Wonderweiss aveva già ritrovato la via verso le braccia di Tosen, sventolando allegramente la sua preda. "Adidabuma!"

"A-ha! Bravo, Wonderweiss. Vediamo se indovino... Ancora giornaletti porno! Eppure eri stato avvertito!"

"Maledetto! Ridammelo!"

"Non se ne parla: è confiscato. E se ne hai altri, sarà bene che li tiri fuori subito e mi dai anche quelli."

"Oh, andiamo! Siamo un gruppo di sei Arrancar maschi, dobbiamo pure ammazzare il tempo! Da quando ci hai confiscato il Risiko con la scusa che la guerra è la madre di tutti i mali del mondo, le serate nell'Hueco Mundo non passano mai… E poi tu non te ne puoi fare niente, sei cieco!"

Gin era piegato in due dalle risate: "Già, ma ora che ci penso, nessuno sa COME è diventato cieco…"

"Non fare umorismo di bassa lega, Gin. Allora, vediamo: abbiamo possesso di articoli illeciti, tentativo di resistenza alle forze dell'ordine, occultamento di prove… e tentata corruzione di minore!" replicò imperturbabile l'altro, strappando di mano a Wonderweiss il foglio incriminato. Il piccolo sembrava genuinamente interessato, e cominciò a strillare cercando di riprendersi il maltolto.

"A me pare che stia facendo tutto da solo…" digrignò l'Arrancar tra i denti.

"Ritieniti fortunato che Sua Eccellenza abbia altro per la testa in questo momento. L'integrità morale degli Espada deve essere di esempio per tutti gli Arrancar!" concluse Tosen, prima di allontanarsi trionfante con la pila di giornaletti confiscati, con Wonderweiss che gli si agitava in braccio.

Gin diede un'ultima occhiata al gruppetto di Arrancar: sembravano dei cani a cui era stato portato via un prosciutto particolarmente grosso.

"Prima o poi, al nostro signor ufficiale supervisore capiterà un brutto, bruttissimo incidente" sibilò tra i denti l'Arrancar Sexto. Non sopportava di essere messo in ridicolo di fronte ai subordinati, e Tosen era sulla sua lista nera già da molto tempo.

Ichimaru gli battè amichevolmente sulla spalla: "Non te la prendere, Numero 6. Tosen-san è cieco, poverino… se potesse vedere certi titoli nella collezione di DVD del Capitano Aizen, forse sarebbe meno intransigente. E comunque", aggiunse malizioso, con una strizzatina d'occhio "su con la vita! Ho ancora quelli che mi avete prestato…!" e si affrettò sulle orme del collega.

* * *

La stanza di Stark aveva presentato una sorpresa: la Primera Espada era accasciata sul letto con aria infelice, i capelli arruffati e due occhiaie enormi: sembrava uno che non dorme da una settimana.

"Ok, Numero 1, ripetilo lentamente: non sono sicuro di avere afferrato. Non hai chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, perché…"

"Oh, Stark, ti prego… non renderti ancora più ridicolo!" Lilinette lo scrutava con un misto di compatimento ed esasperazione, le braccia appoggiate allo schienale di una sedia.

"Se almeno tu mi lasciassi tenere il mio orsacchiotto Tippy…"

"Mi-ri-fiu-to! Non permetterò mai che il mio principale vada a letto con un orso di peluche! E tanto meno che faccia tante storie solo perché ha perso il suo ridicolo…"

"…portachiavi luminoso?" completò Gin incredulo.

"…a forma di Topo Gigio!" aggiunse Stark, la disperazione nella voce. "E _non l'ho_ perso! Fino all'ora di cena era qui, sul mio comodino! Qualcuno me lo ha portato via, qualcuno che _sapeva_ che senza una lucina nella stanza ho t-troppa p-paura del b-buio per addormentarmi!"  
Sembrava sul punto di piangere: evidentemente, il suo fisico abituato a 18 ore di sonno era arrivato vicino al coma.

Gin si passò la mano sul volto: la faccenda si complicava ancora. Con questo i furti diventavano quattro, e non avevano ancora nessun indizio!

"Molto bene, Stark… sei pulito." Tosen era appena uscito dalla camera di Lilinette. "Tu, invece, signorina, togli immediatamente quel poster di High School Musical dalla tua scrivania! Non si può vedere, è diseducativo per una bambina!"

Lilinette ribattè piccata: "_Tu_ non dovresti poterlo vedere! Come diavolo hai fatto?"

"Non fatemelo ripetere ogni volta. Attraverso questi miei poveri occhi non sono io che guardo, è la giustizia!"

"Cieca anche quella…" pensò mestamente Gin, alzandosi. "Molto bene, Numero 1. Indagheremo e ti faremo sapere…"

"Vi pregouahh!"sbadigliò Stark, prima di riaccasciarsi sul letto infilandosi il pollice in bocca "ritrovate il mio portachiavi, o rischio di impazzire…" Li lasciarono lì, lui semiaddormentato e tremebondo, lei impegnata a togliere il poster mentre alternava borbottii come "ti farò vedere io, bellimbusto" ad altri tipo "vergogna tra gli Espada".

"Davvero non capisco, Kaname… Cosa se ne può fare uno di una Zanpakuto, una dentiera, un portachiavi e del gel?" questionò Ichimaru mentre si allontanavano verso la stanza in fondo al corridoio.

"E' proprio quello che dobbiamo scoprire, Gin…" replicò Tosen, impassibile. Sembrava meditabondo.

_Perché diavolo è così tranquillo?_ si chiese la Volpe d'Argento. _Forse dietro quegli occhiali da sole ha già la soluzione del caso… ma, un momento! Questo fa di me il dr. Watson della situazione! Non voglio!_

"Awaa…" Wonderweiss aveva assunto un atteggiamento strano. Sembrava non riuscire a smettere di ridacchiare, e guardava Tosen con aria furba, il viso seminascosto tra le mani.

Gin lo fissò. _No… Watson lo fa lui. Io faccio Moriarty, si adatta meglio alla mia scintillante personalità. Infatti, se scopre il colpevole prima di me, giuro che lo butto in una cascata!_

Capitolo 3 Up, finalmente! Capitolo 4, forse, alla fine di Febbraio. XD


	4. Ancora Ispezione

**Capitolo 4 – Ancora Ispezione**

Sostarono per un secondo davanti alla porta di Aaroniero: sapevano entrambi che le loro chances si erano ridotte all'osso.

L'attenta perquisizione delle camere di Nnoitra, Barragan, Halibel ed Ulquiorra non aveva rivelato nessun elemento utile: l'anziano Arrancar, in preda allo sconforto più totale, si era rifiutato di spiccicare parola di fronte ai due.

Nnoitra era a quanto pare riuscito a sbarazzarsi della stampatrice e delle foto compromettenti (con un certo sollievo di Gin: sarebbe stato imbarazzante, se si fosse scoperto che era fondatore, assieme a Numero 5 e Tesla, del giornalino parodistico "L'Eco dello Hueco" che aveva fatto scandalo nei mesi precedenti, rivelando i particolari piccanti e le gaffe di un certo numero di Arrancar… il numero con la foto di Aizen spettinato avrebbe esaurito le tirature, Gin ne era certo!).

La stanza di Ulquiorra non aveva dato migliori risultati; quella di Halibel, infine, aveva significato per Gin un robusto schiaffone da parte di Mila Rose, dopo che Wonderweiss aveva approfittato di un momento di distrazione di Tosen per intrufolarsi in bagno mentre la doccia era occupata.

"Quel piccolo gnomo è sotto la TUA responsabilità! Perché non se l'è presa con te?" si lamentò lungo il corridoio l'ex-Shinigami, massaggiandosi la guancia.

"Perché porto gli occhiali, fastidioso individuo: nessuno picchia mai quelli con gli occhiali. Perché pensavi che li portassi, per vederci meglio?" replicò l'altro, bussando con impazienza.

Si udirono rumori raschianti, ed una serie di sibili irritati da oltre la porta.

Tosen si voltò verso il suo piccolo aiutante: "Wonderweiss, credo sia meglio se non assisti qui. I nostri prossimi indagati sono individui ancora più discutibili di Grimmjow; torna in stanza, e riprendi pure a lav… a giocare, voglio dire! Qui ce la caveremo da soli per un altro po'."

"Sì, e smettila di saltellarmi attorno! Credevo di starti antipatico… che hai da aggrapparti così?" aggiunse Gin, infastidito.

Da quando erano usciti dalla camera di Halibel, il piccolo Arrancar sembrava parecchio eccitato: aveva abbandonato la sua aria ciondolante e sembrava seguire il luogotenente di Aizen con rinnovato interesse. In un paio di occasioni lo aveva persino afferrato per la manica, spostando gli occhioni da lui a Tosen, come in attesa di qualcosa… sembrava quasi implorante.  
Ignorò completamente l'ordine, e non appena uno scocciatissimo Aaroniero aprì la porta, prese a squadrarlo con un sorrisone sorpreso sulla faccia e scoppiò a ridacchiare, indicandolo con un dito.

Due paia di occhi scocciati si fissarono sugli improvvisati detective: "Allora? Lo avete trovato? Punito severamente?" ringhiò una testa. "…e portato qui a chiedermi scusa in ginocchio?" aggiunse l'altra.

Tosen gli restituì uno sguardo freddo, la bocca una smorfia di disgusto: dopo un attimo di silenzio fece un cenno con la testa a Gin, che estrasse la Zanpakuto incriminata dalla sua tunica e la porse all'Espada.  
Aaroniero lanciò un gridolino di gioia e gliela strappò dalle mani: sembrava che gli avessero riportato un figlio.

"Qui, qui, tesoro mio, tra le mie braccia… Sua Eccellenza ti ha fatta persino ripulire per bene! Questo è certo un segno della benevolenza che ha verso di noi, il suo Arrancar preferito!" e la sfoderò, mangiandosela con gli occhi.

Effettivamente, era più lucida di un diamante: fodero, lama ed elsa non avevano più traccia di unto, e scintillavano.

"Non abbiamo ancora trovato il responsabile, e, a questo proposito, gradiremmo farti qualche domanda…" cominciò l'ufficiale supervisore.

Aaroniero smise per un attimo di abbracciare la spada e li fissò furente: "Domanda?! Domanda?! Sospettate forse di noi? DI NOI, che siamo parte lesa?! E' assurdo! La verità è che siete due incapaci, e non sapete più che pesci pigliare…"

"Fa silenzio!" lo rimbeccò Tosen. "E' mio dovere informarti che sei salito in cima alla lista dei sospetti!"

I due si fronteggiarono per qualche attimo, sdegnosi. Gin aveva distolto lo sguardo; sembrava poco convinto. Aaroniero fremeva d'indignazione.

"Sappi dunque che c'era la possibilità…"

"Ma Kaname, veramente…" cercò di interloquire Gin, ma l'altro lo zittì con un gesto.

"… che c'era la possibilità che il liquido di cui era ricoperta la spada fosse pericoloso, naturalmente. Sua Eccellenza ha molti nemici che ricorrerebbero ai trucchi più subdoli per danneggiarlo…"

"Ma era la MIA spada, idiota!"

"Ti ho detto di stare zitto! Naturalmente, proprio per casi come questo, è stata predisposta una procedura standard per l'identificazione delle potenziali sostanze tossiche: e cioè, farle assaggiare a Yammy."

Aaroniero spalancò le bocche, orripilato: "Avete permesso a quel bestione di _toccare_ la mia Zanpakuto?! Ma io vi…"

Impietoso, Tosen incalzò: "A quanto pare la sostanza, di consistenza gelatinosa, aveva "un sapore dolciastro e delicato, con un retrogusto amarognolo che ne esalta la delicatezza e sapidità". Tralasciando l'abbinamento con vini rossi d'annata e portate di carne, l'informazione più interessante ti riguarda molto da vicino, Espada Nono…"

Lo zelante sottoposto fece una pausa: aveva un'aria trionfante. Gin si passò una mano sul viso.

"E' venuto fuori, in breve, che secondo Yammy la sostanza aveva un sapore MOLTO simile a quello del contenuto della boccia per pesci che porti in testa."

La Zanpakuto cadde a terra: le due teste di Aaroniero si irrigidirono in una smorfia indecifrabile. Per un pezzo sembrò incapace di spiccicare parola.

"Mi interesserebbe molto sapere come spieghi questo, Novena."

Le bocche sottovetro si aprirono e chiusero più volte. Niente: la voce non usciva.

L'espressione di Gin era quasi compassionevole. "Kaname, andiamo, è ridicolo…"

Le mani dell'Arrancar tremavano convulsamente: sembrava sul punto di esplodere. Finalmente, con una filo di voce, trovò la forza di gracchiare: "E… eh… posso sapere come fa _lui_ a conoscere… il gusto del liquido nel mio _ermeticamente chiuso_ contenitore… che garantisce la mia sopravvivenza?"

Tosen ed Ichimaru si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente, mentre Wonderweiss riprendeva a ridacchiare...

--------------------------------------

_31 Dicembre, Capodanno.  
Il festino procede splendidamente sotto gli occhi soddisfatti di Aizen, seduto sul suo trono, tazza di tè in mano; sta giocando una agguerritissima partita di Shogi con Zommari, che si meraviglia di come tutte le pedine che cattura sembrino ricomparire per magia sulla scacchiera; Gin li osserva ghignando.  
Lilinette e Wonderweiss giocano a rincorrersi sotto i tavoli urlando, ignorando i richiami degli infastiditi Numeros che travolgono; Stark dorme profondamente in una poltrona, sotto una coperta di flanella a scacchi, russando sonoramente, ignaro della prova di coraggio che le ubriachissime Segunda Fraccìon si apprestano a mettere in atto a sue spese, ovvero riuscire ad infilargli in bocca un peperoncino intero; colpi soffocati e occasionali minacce provengono dalla porta del bagno, dove tutti gli Espada di comune accordo hanno rinchiuso Tosen a tradimento.  
Ulquiorra ha esagerato con la vodka e, abbandonata ogni inibizione, è saltato sul tavolo, improvvisando uno spogliarello a tempo di musica tra i fischi e le urla di incoraggiamento di Apache, Sun Sun e Mila Rose; Nnoitra e Grimmjow non riscuotono, loro malgrado, lo stesso successo, impegnati in una battaglia di karaoke in cui è difficile stabilire chi vada più fuori tempo.  
Lontano dalla confusione, in un angolino isolato, Aaroniero si è accasciato sul tavolo, ormai vicino al coma etilico: gli si avvicina Yammy, in condizioni non molto migliori, stringendo il boccale vuoto.  
In preda ai fumi dell'alcool, manca di mezzo metro la giraffa piena di birra ed afferra invece la testa della Novena Espada. Ruttando sonoramente, si china su di lui…_

--------------------------------

"Non mi dire che non ti eri mai accorto di avere un rubinetto, là dietro…" azzardò conciliante Ichimaru. L'Espada era ridotto ad una statua di sale.

"Poi, Kaname, è impossibile che abbia orchestrato tutto lui! Quella sera Yammy è diventato blu ed è crollato a terra sbavando: in infermeria gli avevano diagnosticato un avvelenamento da arsenico… questa volta, invece, non voleva smettere di leccare la spada, guarda come è lucida e brillante…"

Con un tonfo sordo, il povero Aaroniero crollò a terra svenuto.

Oltrepassando il corpo con noncuranza, Tosen entrò nella stanza seguito da Gin, che rivolse al corpo un'occhiata di compatimento.  
"Era proprio necessario, Kaname? E' stato crudele…"  
"La verità è sempre crudele, Gin… poi, sei stato tu a dire che era l'unico modo per effettuare l'ispezione senza sentirlo lamentarsi. Per quando si sarà svegliato, avremo già finito. Su, al lavoro!"

"Waaaa…" fu il saggio commento di Wonderweiss. Ma continuava a fissare la tunica di Ichimaru, con un'espressione sognante…

------------------------

"Sono sempre più convinto che dietro a tutto ci sia una macchinazione perversa di Grimmjow. Dico, l'hai visto come ci guardava storto mentre gli vuotavamo il cassetto della biancheria? Quello è un cattivo soggetto, te lo dico io… ma mi stai ascoltando? Mi sembri distratto."

"Ti ascolto, maledizione, ti ascolto! E' questo ragazzino impertinente che continua a saltarmi addosso! Via! Pussa via, ho detto!"

"Ababababa…"

Wonderweiss era praticamente incollato alla gamba di Ichimaru, e rideva come un matto, infilandogli le mani nelle tasche e ignorando tutti i tentativi di questo di scrollarselo di dosso.

"Non ti azzardare a trattarlo male! Dovresti essere contento che finalmente uno spirito puro come il suo ti dimostri amicizia: non te la meriti affatto."

"Aaah! Il posto dei lattanti è all'asilo nido!"

"Concentrati piuttosto sulla nostra indagine. Sua Eccellenza si aspetta dei risultati: non vorrai deluderlo, vero?"

Ichimaru si portò una mano al collo: diventava sempre più difficile scacciare l'immagine di un Aizen ghignante con in mano un ferro ardente. No, non voleva deluderlo affatto.

"Ma ormai siamo a corto di opzioni! Da Aaroniero non abbiamo trovato nulla, e resta solo il laboratorio di Szayel Aporro! Inoltre ormai il colpevole avrà avuto tutto il tempo di far sparire le sue tracce… AHIA!"

"Ti dico che troverò il modo di dimostrare che Grimmjow è colpevole. Uno come lui avrà sicuramente lasciato in giro qualche indizio, si tratta solo di trovarlo… ehi, ti ho detto di lasciarlo stare!"

"Ma mi ha morsicato il dito! Staccati, bestiaccia, ti ho detto di staccarti…"

Furono interrotti a metà della scalinata da una voce suadente: "Si può sapere chi è che fa chiasso? Dico, qui dentro c'è gente che sta cercando di _creare_…"

Gin e Tosen abbassarono gli occhi: Szayel Aporro li fissava irritato dalla porta semichiusa del laboratorio. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco l'identità dei disturbatori, ma una volta riconosciuti, il suo tono salì immediatamente di un'ottava: "Oh, ma è Lei, Ichimaru… domando umilmente scusa" si affrettò ad esclamare con voce vellutata. Con un sorrisetto untuoso, si precipitò loro incontro.

"Naturalmente La stavo aspettando. Le Sue visite sono sempre gradite, indipendentemente dagli individui insignificanti che La accompagnano, solo per invidia…"

Nel sentirsi dare del Lei, Gin ridacchiò suo malgrado: sapeva che il problema degli onorifici doveva avere tormentato l'Octava Espada per notti intere. Solo recentemente pareva aver concluso che il Voi spettava esclusivamente ad Aizen, e che il Lei era un giusto compromesso per il Vice.

"E' sempre un piacere, Numero 8. Adoro fare un giro per il tuo parcogiochi, si impara sempre qualcosa di nuovo…"

Tosen si mise in mezzo: "Poche chiacchiere; siamo qui per lavorare, Szayel Aporro. Facci strada, dobbiamo perquisire il laboratorio."

L'Arrancar si passò una mano tra i capelli, osservandolo con irritazione: "Per favore! Perchè _insisti _nel ricordarmi la tua _antiestetica_ presenza mentre sto parlando con il nobile Ichimaru?"

Tosen lo fissò inespressivo, e portò la mano all'elsa della Zanpakuto.

Szayel Aporro deglutì, e sospirò in maniera teatrale: "Uff… e va bene, se proprio dovete, entrate. Vi avverto, c'è un certo disordine… sono stato molto impegnato in questi ultimi giorni. Fate poco rumore, e usate le pattine. Ah, TU NO, mostriciattolo!" esclamò, alzando la mano a sbarrare il passaggio a Wonderweiss. "L'ultima volta che sei entrato qui dentro, hai praticamente raso al suolo l'edificio!"

Stranamente, Tosen non ebbe nulla da obiettare: "Ha ragione, Wonderweiss. Questo non è un posto adatto ad un bambino. Vai ad aspettarmi in stanza."  
Il piccolo incredibilmente non protestò: anzi, si fermò un solo istante per fare ciao con la manina ad Ichimaru, sghignazzando, poi trotterellò via gioioso, senza voltarsi.

Szayel Aporro si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso: "Oooh... a quanto pare, _perfino _i poco dotati manifestano finalmente un pò di buon senso! Come vi dicevo, il laboratorio è un po' sottosopra… ma, voglio sperare che non sospettiate proprio di me, il più serio, il più fedele tra gli Espada, non è vero? Proprio io, giocare un tiro del genere a Sua Eccellenza! _Rabbrividisco_ d'indignazione!"...

Capitolo 4, UP! Doveva essere il penultimo, ma è venuto fuori troppo lungo, quindi ho dovuto spezzarlo in due parti… la visita al laboratorio dovrà aspettare. Prossimo capitolo a giorni, spero.  
Ci avviamo alla conclusione!


	5. Psicologia

**Capitolo 5 – Psicologia**

"NON se ne parla NEMMENO" concluse serafico Szayel Aporro, fissando il volto corrucciato di Tosen sull'altro lato della scrivania, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

L'ufficio dell'Octava Espada era tenuto volutamente nel caos più totale: pile di scartoffie e libri dal titolo astruso occupavano ogni centimetro di spazio disponibile, formando piccoli mulinelli sotto l'effetto dell'aria condizionata, e le pareti metalliche emettevano un ronzio spiacevolmente simile ad una sega a motore.

L'Arrancar si sentiva frustrato: l'aver dipinto le pareti di verde acido e i numerosi cartelli "Pericolo di Morte" appesi a mo' di quadri avrebbero dovuto rendere le visite sgradite le più brevi possibile… a Szayel Aporro non piaceva il contatto umano obbligato. Specialmente quando aveva così _tanto _da fare: ecco perché si stava _sforzando_ di far capire a quei due, con il maggior tatto possibile, che ogni minuto che sottostava a quel ridicolo interrogatorio era un minuto sottratto al progresso e alla scienza…

Ma ci voleva _tanto _a capire che un'intelligenza superiore come la sua aveva altro a cui pensare che a trafugare cianfrusaglie?

Le sue labbra si irrigidirono: d'accordo, d'accordo… per amore di conversazione poteva magari fare due parole con una persona blandamente interessante come faccia di volpe: ma che quella _specie _di incrocio malriuscito tra un rappettone ed un testimone di geova proponesse una cosa del genere, era semplicemente inaudito. Il suo orgoglio di scienziato, dove sarebbe andato a finire?

"Gli occhi di Sua Eccellenza dovranno essere i primi a posarsi sul parto del mio genio." Ribadì, gonfiando il petto. "Un'invenzione rivoluzionaria, che cambierà per sempre la vita di tutti gli Arrancar…"

Tosen non pareva affatto impressionato: la sua espressione di disgusto non lasciava dubbi sull'opinione personale che aveva dell'indagato.

"Szayel Aporro… non è che, per caso, stai cercando di ostacolare le indagini, vero? Sarebbe per me un immenso dispiacere dover scalare Grimmjow dalla cima della lista dei sospetti…"

"Ha ragione, Numero 8" aggiunse Ichimaru, alzando le braccia in gesto sconsolato. "Abbiamo bisogno di prove che dimostrino la tua innocenza. Abbiamo perquisito le camere di tutti i tuoi colleghi…"

"E nulla vi impedisce di fare lo stesso con me." ribattè l'Octava. "Posso _persino,_ in omaggio all'augusta presenza del nobile Ichimaru, disattivare per qualche ora le trappole mortali, e prestarvi Lumina come guida… _ho detto Lumina, _inutile sacco di pulci!" aggiunse, scacciando con un calcio il piccolo Verona che si era messo a sbavargli sulle scarpe.

"Però me lo dovete riportare per le 17; dopo mi serve come cavia per sperimentare un nuovo, rivoluzionario tipo di trinciaunghie…"

Ichimaru inclinò la testa da un lato e fece un sorrisetto: " Ah, per le 17! Magnifico! A quell'ora anche noi siamo soliti staccare per il tè delle cinque! Siamo stati proprio fortunati a trovare qualcuno che ci capisce al volo, eh, Kaname?"

L'Arrancar apparve sollevato: "Aah… è proprio una soddisfazione, constatare che la mia e quella di Sua Eccellenza non sono le uniche teste funzionanti a Las Noches… Le sono grato per la comprensione. Ora, se volete scusarmi…"

Non fece in tempo a voltarsi, che si ritrovò Tosen davanti, la Zanpakuto minacciosamente puntata in mezzo agli occhi.

"Szayel Aporro… sono un po' di fretta, quindi per stavolta chiuderò un occhio sul fatto che tu abbia di nuovo allargato il tuo nido senza permesso…"

"_Prego!"_protestò vivamente l'Espada, cercando di portarsi fuori tiro"Sua Eccellenza si era raccomandato che non estendessi questo tempio delle scienze oltre l'Ottava Torre, ed ho obbedito alla lettera! Non ha posto alcuna restrizione ad eventuali, piccoli scavi _sottoterra."_

"_Sedici chilometri_ di tunnel sono qualcosa di più di un piccolo scavo; ecco spiegato perché la Torre di Yammy pende ancora come la Torre di Pisa, nonostante si sia messo a dieta… e noi dovremmo esplorare tutto questo entro sera… anzi, mi correggo… _entro le 17?_"

"Ovviamente no! Potreste fidarvi della mai parola… e poi i miei assistenti sanno che sono sempre stato qui! Possono testimoniarlo!"

I due Shinigami gettarono una breve occhiata alle due creature: Lumina era tutto preso da quello che sembrava un tentativo disperato di mordersi la coda (tentativo piuttosto inutile, dato che di coda non ne aveva nessuna), mentre Verona era ancora fermo dove il calcio lo aveva spedito, intento a contemplare un muro spoglio in una sorta di estasi mistica.

Gin inclinò la testa da un lato: "Temo che non siano il massimo dell'attendibilità, Szayel Aporro… se non accetti di mostrarci una prova convincente, temo che dovremo considerarti coinvolto, e comportarci di conseguenza."

L'Octava si passò una mano tra i capelli e sorrise mellifluo: "Bene, se proprio bisognava arrivare a questo… fate pure come volete. Non mi interessa."

Con mossa degna di un prestigiatore, carta e penna presero magicamente il posto della Zanpakuto nelle mani di Tosen: "Molto bene, allora… vediamo, Szayel Aporro non è in grado di fornire un alibi convincente… ha passato la notte a trafficare su macchinari non meglio identificati… è recidivo nella perversa espansione della sua lurida tana… sfoggia come sempre un taglio di capelli contrario alle più elementari norme di buon gusto…"

"Scrivi, scrivi, Kaname: si propone una punizione esemplare…" aggiunse Gin compiaciuto "vediamo… elettroshock? Privazione del sonno? Cinquanta frustate?"

Szayel Aporro sogghignò a sua volta, con aria saccente: "Prego! Avete forse dimenticato chi è il maggior esperto di tecniche di tortura dell'intero Hueco Mundo? Minacciatemi quanto volete, sono in grado di resistere a qualunque suppli…"

Ma la voce gli morì in gola; non esisteva, dopotutto, un solo Arrancar a Las Noches che non provasse un brivido quando il ghigno di Gin Ichimaru raggiungeva la sua massima estensione… l'Espada deglutì rumorosamente.

"Oh, sono _così_ mortificato, Szayel Aporro…" proseguì Gin con tono vellutato. " avrei dovuto prevedere che con un duro come te certi metodi volgari sono inefficaci… sono spiacente di averti offeso. No, per te ho in mente qualcosa di _diverso…_"

---------------------------------------

Nei dieci minuti successivi, un casuale visitatore che avesse origliato alla porta dell'ufficio avrebbe avuto il suo da fare per distinguere parole sensate nel coro di lamenti, piagnistei e suppliche isteriche che provenivano dal laboratorio; le urla erano così assordanti da sovrastare il rombo che esplose ad un certo punto, mentre una colonna di fumo invadeva la stanza.

Gin e Tosen cominciarono a tossire violentemente: un enorme macchinario era appena emerso dal terreno. Era un mostro di metallo alto più di sei metri, bizzarramente deforme e pieno di tubi e valvole che sparivano tra le pareti.

"Coff… coff… cos'è, un impianto fumogeno per la discoteca?" ansimò Gin, strofinandosi gli occhi.

Szayel Aporro era praticamente accasciato su di un'enorme leva, l'espressione sconvolta.

"A-allora, siamo d'accordo, giusto? Io vi faccio vedere que… questa cosa e… e Sua Eccellenza non verrà _mai_ a sapere dei miei pasticci con la planimetria… ma _soprattutto, _vi prego, vi supplico… non permettete a quel… quel _mostro _di entrare qui!

"Chiamare mostro quell'angioletto… sei veramente un essere spregevole, Szayel Aporro" commentò Tosen con una smorfia.

"E' vero, Numero 8… io pensavo di farti contento! Fare da baby-sitter a Wonderweiss per qualche mese dovrebbe essere un piacere… ci sono un mucchio di cose che potrebbe imparare da una persona erudita come te! Leggere, scrivere, far di conto…" ridacchiò malignamente l'altro, rassettandosi l'abito.

"Aaah… non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo!" gridò l'Octava, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. "E'crudele, assolutamente inumano… le mie provette, i miei delicatissimi strumenti, a portata di mano di quel demonio!"

"Tagliamo corto, Szayel Aporro. A che serve questo trabiccolo, a parte a fare fumo?"

L'Espada parve ritrovare un minimo di contegno. Prese un bel respiro, si raddrizzò gli occhiali sul naso, e si schiarì la voce: "Questo _meraviglioso_ congegno è, modestamente parlando… _la più grande scoperta scientifica del secolo_!

Aizen-sama me l'ha commissionata qualche mese fa, e ci ho lavorato giorno e notte, con passione ed abnegazione… oh, è così _ingiusto _che il suo augusto sguardo non sia il primo a restarne deliziato! Sarei stato coperto di elogi ed onori, ed invece, per l'invidia e sfiducia di alcuni, per i quali non contano nulla anni di fedele servizio…"

Gin fece sporgere gli incisivi e (per quanto i suoi muscoli facciali lo permettevano) fece un paio di occhioni innocenti: "Auuu…"

L'Arrancar si irrigidì, e si voltò meccanicamente verso il pulsante: "Co… come stavo dicendo, Sua Eccellenza è venuto da me qualche tempo fa, e mi ha confidato di essere preoccupato per il welfare dei suoi servi. Dei recenti avvenimenti suggeriscono che tra gli Arrancar, e tra gli Espada in particolare, serpeggia una certa inquietudine… ora, potrei riportarvi per intero la discussione che abbiamo avuto sull'interpretazione dei sogni, i disordini comportamentali e gli archetipi junghiani…. Ma vi annoierei e basta: in soldoni, le parole di Sua Eccellenza non hanno fatto altro che confermare le mie supposizioni sul fatto che tra i miei colleghi, non ce n'è uno che non sia _fuori come un balcone_."

L'Espada fece una pausa, recuperando in un attimo l'atteggiamento compiaciuto: "Non che ci volesse un genio per arrivarci, comunque… la personalità schizoide di Aaroniero, la fame nervosa di Yammy e il delirio psicotico di Nnoitra fanno ormai parte del folklore locale, ma da quando Barragan ha cominciato a sbrodolarsi con la minestrina ed Ulquiorra è stato sorpreso in bagno con delle lamette sospette… diciamo che la sua preoccupazione è molto cresciuta.

Convinto che l'isterismo, la depressione e gli impulsi omicidi siano in realtà sintomo di aggressività repressa, mi ha chiesto di elaborare qualcosa per permettere agli Arrancar di sfogarsi in maniera costruttiva… _et voilà!_" ed alzò le braccia, indicando con orgoglio l'ammasso di metallo.

Gin si grattò la testa: "Una teiera gigante? D'accordo che Cap dice sempre che il tè calma i nervi, ma per Nnoitra avrei prescritto piuttosto una dose letale di camomilla…"

"Ma no!" gridò Szayel Aporro "Il punto è quello che la macchina _produce_! Qualsiasi manuale di psicologia afferma che l'occuparsi di un animaletto migliora sensibilmente le condizioni dei malati di mente… e nell'impossibilità di affidare un animale vero a quella banda di squilibrati senza che venga mangiato o squartato vivo dopo dieci minuti, _questa _è la migliore soluzione!" e schiacciò trionfante il bottone.

Fasci di luce colorata illuminarono il laboratorio come l'antro di uno stregone: la macchina cominciò a cigolare e rombare, mentre un'altra colonna di fumo si sprigionava dai tubi, rilasciando vapori soffocanti.

Si udirono gorgoglii, sibili e stantuffi: proprio quando Gin e Tosen erano preparati a vederla esplodere, il fumo si diradò ed aleggiarono trionfanti le note del Settimo Cavalleggeri, prima che il rumore si placasse e la macchina si spegnesse con un ronzio.

I due ex-Shinigami si ritrovarono ricoperti di fuliggine: tossendo e sputacchiando, lanciarono occhiate omicide all'Octava che sorrideva estatico: "Beh, che ve ne pare? Coreografico, no? Ho elaborato personalmente l'accompagnamento… ma no, non vi profondete in congratulazioni! Il bello deve ancora venire!"

Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio: poi, si udì un minuscolo _"click"._

Gin dovette sforzare gli occhi per capire da quale punto della struttura provenisse: individuò un minuscolo cassetto che si era aperto sul lato destro, appena grande a sufficienza per infilarci la mano. Si avvicinò e sbirciò all'interno, ma vide solo un piccolo dischetto grigio dall'aria inoffensiva.

"Tutto qui?" disse incredulo.

"Tutto qui!" replicò Szayel Aporro. "Ma non faccia il timido, lo prenda! L'ho personalizzato apposta per lei!"

Gin lo prese in mano diffidente, pronto a veder spuntare qualche ago avvelenato: ma l'affare non sembrava una trappola mortale. Aveva un minischermo e due pulsanti: non appena ne toccò uno, esplose dall'interno una musichetta assordante, mentre sullo schermo faceva la sua comparsa un minuscolo ma inconfondibile…

_Tippi-tippi Tippi-tipi! Tippi-tippi-tippi-ti! _

"Cucciolo di volpe!" gridò trionfante Szayel Aporro. Il pericolo atroce che avevano corso i suoi Bunsen aveva completamente abbandonato i suoi pensieri: pareva assolutamente commosso dalla genialità della sua invenzione.

Gin rimase un pezzo a fissare lo schermo, assorto… poi si lanciò il dischetto alle spalle con aria mesta, e cominciò ad allontanarsi seguito da Tosen.

L'Octava non li notò neppure, tutto preso dal magnificare la sua creazione: "Provate ad immaginare! _Ogni _Arrancar, con il suo animaletto personale, che potrà nutrire, accarezzare, coccolare… ne ho già pronte diciassette versioni diverse, e altre ne usciranno nei prossimi giorni! Un tenero gattino per Grimmjow, un bradipo per Stark, uno scarabeo stercoraro per mio fratello… _alla luce dei fatti di oggi, qualcuno si ritroverà invece un simpatico pipistrello…_ ehi, ma dove andate? Già che siete venuti a disturbare, potreste almeno aiutarmi a trovargli un nome… non so ancora come chiamarlo…"

Ma i due Shinigami erano già spariti oltre la porta del laboratorio.

-----------------------------------

"E' bello che abbia scoperto un lato così dolce della propria personalità, ma qualcuno prima o poi dovrà dirglielo, che il Tamagotchi è passato di moda sulla Terra più di dieci anni fa…"

"Non ti pare che al momento abbiamo problemi più urgenti di cui occuparci, Gin? Szayel Aporro è un idiota, ma la sua storia regge… sai che cosa significa questo?" gli ricordò Tosen, depennando l'ultimo nome dalla lista.

Un brivido fece irrigidire Ichimaru, mentre i suoi pensieri tornavano alla loro missione, clamorosamente fallita…

"Aaaah! Abbiamo finito i sospetti, e non abbiamo trovato né gel né colpevole! Il Capitano ci ucciderà… se saremo fortunati!" disse, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Tosen non sembrava scomposto; il suo viso manteneva un'espressione determinata.

"Attualmente, Gin, le cose non stanno proprio così... in realtà, _io_ mi sono fatto un'idea abbastanza precisa di come si è svolta la vicenda…"

Gin spalancò gli occhi. Aveva sentito bene?

"Tu _cosa?_"

"Già… è da un po' che ci rifletto, e penso di avere ormai in mano la soluzione. Mi piacerebbe sentire cosa ne pensi, Gin, prima di andare a riferire tutto a Sua Eccellenza."

Gin recuperò in un attimo il buonumore: "Ma è magnifico! Siamo salvi! Su, non tenermi sulle spine: chi è il colpevole?"

Tosen si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, ed attese un attimo prima di parlare: "Alla luce delle testimonianze che abbiamo raccolto, dovrebbe sembrare ovvio anche a te… Chiunque degli Espada sarebbe stato in grado di compiere materialmente i furti, d'accordo; ma sfidare così apertamente l'ira di Sua Eccellenza, senza un valido motivo… quanti tra loro sarebbero così spudorati? La cosa mi lasciava perplesso…

Poi, abbiamo perquisito la camera di Stark, e tutto è diventato chiaro: gli altri furti sono avvenuti durante la notte, ma il portachiavi… quello, se ci pensi bene, è stato sottratto _prima _che calasse la notte e Stark rientrasse in camera… e visto che Stark passa lì dentro almeno venti ore al giorno, e che la sua Fraccìon non è affetta come lui da narcolessia, c'era un solo momento in cui il furto poteva essere perpetrato: durante la cena, quando tutti gli Espada erano riuniti con Sua Eccellenza nella Sala Grande."

Gin apparve perplesso: "Ma se tutti gli Espada erano riuniti lì, come potevano…"

Tosen sorrise: "Vedo che ci stai arrivando anche tu… _nessuno di loro poteva, _e le ispezioni lo hanno confermato.

Questo restringe di molto il campo delle indagini, non trovi?

Il tizio che cerchiamo è subdolo, sfrontato, abile come un Espada, _ma non è _un Espada. Per quanto ne so, in tutta Las Noches esiste solo un tipo del genere."

"E… chi sarebbe questo individuo spregevole?"

" Ma tu, ovviamente." rispose Tosen, estraendo la Zanpakuto e puntandogliela alla gola.

Capitolo 5 Up!!! La fredda logica di Tosen sembra avere finalmente inchiodato il colpevole… la soluzione del caso è vicina? La risposta nell'ultimo capitolo, in uscita… ehm… presto, si spera.


	6. Festa

**Capitolo 6 – Festa**

"Eh?" fu tutto quello che Ichimaru riuscì a dire, colto alla sprovvista.

Tosen lo fissava con aria seria, brandendo la sua spada: "Ora mi seguirai da Sua Eccellenza e confesserai tutto, rimettendoti al suo giudizio: non affrettarti a negare, è palese che puoi essere stato soltanto tu! E poi ti sei divertito ad accompagnarmi in giro, per goderti gli effetti del tuo misfatto!"

La punta della Zanpakuto punzecchiava a Gin il collo; quando capì che l'altro faceva su serio, ridacchiò: "Ma dai, Kaname… è ridicolo! Lo sai che non farei mai una cosa del genere…"

Tosen inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Cioè, d'accordo, potrei fare tranquillamente una cosa del genere… ma non l'ho fatta! Voglio dire, io ho tutto un altro stile! Rubacchiare qua e là, senza un motivo preciso… se avessi voluto fare uno scherzo, avrei lasciato almeno qualche cadavere, per insaporire la cosa!" tentò, conciliante.

L'altro sorrise: "Oh, ma abbiamo una maniera molto semplice per sincerarcene! Le tue stanze sono proprio qui accanto… vorrà dire che faremo un'ispezione aggiuntiva, per assicurarci che sia tutto in regola… e se sbaglio, ti chiederò scusa."

Gin impallidì vistosamente, e scattò all'indietro con uno Shunpo: "Sia ben chiaro: per ficcare il naso nella mia stanza, dovrai passare sul mio cadavere! Se provi ad avvicinarti, ti infilzo come uno spiedino…" e portò la mano al fianco, pronto a sfoderare… ma la sua mano non strinse altro che aria!

"Ma che… SHINSO!" esclamò l'ex-Shinigami dopo aver guardato in basso, rendendosi conto che non c'era niente da afferrare… la sua Zanpakuto era sparita!

"A-ha! Sempre più subdolo… simulare addirittura il furto della propria Zanpakuto! Ma non sperare di confondermi, Gin!"

"Ma… ce l'avevo addosso fino a pochi minuti fa! Qualcuno l'ha rubata… mentre ce l'avevo al fianco!"

"Credo che perfino tu ti renda conto che stai dicendo assurdità. Avanti, muoviti! Il tuo diabolico scherzo è giunto alla sua triste conclusione… passerò al setaccio la tua stanza, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio in vita mia!"

----------------------------------

"A concludere l'indagine, l'attenta ispezione della camera del qui presente Ichimaru Gin ha portato alla luce i seguenti articoli illegali: una piantina di marijuana, maldestramente camuffata da geranio, sul davanzale; un temperamatite a forma di ghigliottina, con la lama di 2,5 centimetri più lunga di quanto consentito dalla legge sul porto di Zanpakuto; un numero stimato intorno a 200 di riviste hentai di bassa qualità, oltraggiosamente accatastate in un cassetto del bagno…"

"La mia povera Zanpakuto…"

"Kaname…"

"… un intero hard disk zeppo di mp3 e film piratati e/o scaricati da internet, ed un altro contenente vari filmati amatoriali girati all'interno di Las Noches, verosimilmente a scopo ricattatorio…"

"Kaanaamee…" ripeté Aizen, tamburellando le dita sul bracciolo del trono.

"… una distilleria clandestina di grappa nella vasca da bagno; un mazzo di carte napoletane truccate, e una collezione di dadi piombati con tanto di calamite; un vecchio numero della Gazzetta della Seireitei tutto sgualcito, contenente un'intervista senza veli al luogotenente Rang…"

"KA-NA-ME!" ruggì esasperato Aizen; era stato particolarmente propenso agli scatti d'ira, nel pomeriggio, e il suo umore non era molto migliorato da quando i suoi capelli erano passati attraverso un'altra mutazione anomala: ora la sua chioma era divisa in una dozzina di coriacei, robusti spuntoni color ruggine, impenetrabili ai raggi X e a qualunque altro tipo di strumento, dandogli un aspetto da Super Saiyan decadente.

Due terrorizzati Arrancar con mano un secchio di vernice si affrettarono ad intonacare di nuovo il muro nei punti dove erano comparse delle crepe; gli occhiali di Tosen si erano incrinati, e l'ex-Shinigami tacque all'istante; Gin, invece, era rosso come un peperone e teneva la testa china, borbottando a bassa voce…

"Ero affezionato, a quel numero della Gazzetta…"

Il signore di Las Noches ringhiò, in tono esasperato: "Non me ne può fregare di meno di quello che tiene Gin, o chiunque altro, nella sua stramaledetta camera! Da voi due, c'è solo una cosa che voglio sentire: _Eccellenza, ecco-il-suo-dannatissimo-gel!_"

Le crepe raddoppiarono la loro estensione, scricchiolando: i due poveri Arrancar di turno caddero dall'impalcatura, scoppiando in lacrime e chiedendo miseramente pietà.

"Dunque?"

Tosen sospirò, inginocchiandosi: "Sono spiacente, Vostra Eccellenza; nessuna traccia dei beni trafugati stanotte, purtroppo. Sono pronto a sottopormi a qualsiasi punizione lei ritenga opportuna."

Sua Eccellenza strinse così forte i braccioli da ridurli in polvere: "Male! Vi avevo avvertito che se…"

"Ma Capitano!" protestò vivamente Gin "abbiamo rivoltato la fortezza come talpe, e l'unico risultato che abbiamo ottenuto è la scomparsa anche della mia…"

"Non mi interessa!" tuonò l'altro "ricominciate da capo, e frugate in ogni angolo! Ci deve essere un posto che avete dimenticato di setacciare!"

Una voce ironica dietro le loro spalle si inserì nel discorso: "Attualmente, le cose stanno proprio così, Vostra Eccellenza."

I due Shinigami ai piedi del trono si voltarono: Grimmjow aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza seguito da Nnoitra, con un ghigno soddisfatto stampato sul viso.

"Che cosa vorresti dire, Grimmjow?" replicò Aizen, lanciandogli un'occhiata attenta.

"Voglio dire che un posto che le indagini hanno evidentemente trascurato c'è. E da quello a cui io e Nnoitra abbiamo assistito qualche minuto fa, ritengo ci siano ottime probabilità di ritrovare il gel di Sua Eccellenza, oltre a tutti gli altri oggetti scomparsi…"

"Parla, dunque. Sarai ricompensato."

"Be', Eccellenza, mentirei se le dicessi che ero soddisfatto del modo in cui sono stato trattato durante l'ispezione… per dirla tutta, ero convinto che la mia dignità e sensibilità fossero state calpestate senza ritegno dal qui presente Kaname Tosen. Nnoitra, qui, condivideva appieno la mia insoddisfazione, e così abbiamo pensato bene di dirigerci verso la sua stanza, per presentare in maniera civile le nostre rimostranze…"

"Vile mentitore! Avevi in mente qualche malvagio scherzo a mie spese! Confessa! Eccellenza, non vale la pena di ascoltare le sciocchezze di costui…"

"Silenzio, Kaname, quello che ha da dire mi interessa… interrogheremo più tardi Nnoitra sul perché nasconde dietro la schiena un tazer, un manganello e del filo d'acciaio." commentò pacificamente Aizen.

I due ebbero un attimo di imbarazzo, ma Grimmjow proseguì: "Er… sì, come dicevo, stavamo andando a consegnare all'ufficiale supervisore alcuni oggetti sospetti che avevamo trovato in giro… lo giuro sul mio braccio sinistro! … e così, abbiamo salito le scale che portano alla Torre Ovest, fino alle sue stanze. Il signor ufficiale supervisore non era in camera, così ci siamo appostati… cioè, voglio dire, abbiamo cercato una zona all'ombra, per stare più al fresco mentre lo aspettavamo."  
Qui Grimmjow fece una pausa, e il suo ghigno si allargò ulteriormente: trasudava soddisfazione.

"Non può immaginare la nostra sorpresa, quando abbiamo sentito dei passi di corsa lungo le scale, e, anziché la figura ingessata di Tosen, ci si è fatto incontro quella specie di gnomo saltellante che lo segue dappertutto… stavamo controllando il reiatsu, quindi non ci ha visti, mentre noi abbiamo visto bene _lui_… e, provate ad immaginare cosa agitava allegramente nella mano, mentre si intrufolava nella camera…?"

Gin ci mise meno di un secondo a fare due più due: fissando due occhietti malvagi su Tosen, che era improvvisamente impallidito, sibilò: "Shinso… SHINSO! E' stato quel maledetto gnomo a rubarmela… ecco perché mi stava appiccicato, mezz'ora fa! E _tu_ lo sapevi?"

"E'… è ridicolo! Wonderweiss non farebbe mai una cosa del genere! Stai mentendo per vendicarti, perché sai di essere colpevole! Speri di riuscire ad ingannare Sua Eccellenza!"

Grimmjow allargò le braccia, sorridendo: "Amico, sei alla presenza di due testimoni…" e Nnoitra aggiunse: "Del resto, _guarda caso_, la tua camera è l'unica non ancora ispezionata… chi sospetterebbe mai dell'integerrimo, leale, _puro_ ufficiale supervisore… e di un marmocchio autistico?"

Tosen era bianco come un morto ora, ma sfoderò ugualmente la spada con mano tremante: "Maledetti bugiardi… vi punirò per le vostre menzogne, qui e adess… _urgh_!" ma dovette interrompersi bruscamente, quando una sbarra di ferro incandescente lo colpì tra le scapole; non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire che Sua Eccellenza lo stava fissando…

"Kaname… naturalmente, tu sai che godi della mia più completa fiducia, vero?"

"Gggg… E- Eccellenza… n-non farei mai una cosa del genere proprio a lei…"

"Ma certo, certo… lo dico solo perché tu non te la prenda, davvero, se decido di condurre personalmente una piccola ricerca nelle tue stanze… non per mettere in dubbio la tua completa estraneità ai fatti, oh, no… diciamo per una forma di _giustizia_ nei confronti degli altri miei servi, le cui camere sono state già controllate…"

"Gnnn…"

"Non sforzare troppo la tua cassa toracica. Se ne avrò voglia, può darsi che permetterò ai tuoi polmoni di riprendere a funzionare _prima_ del tuo decesso…" e si alzò dal trono, afferrandolo per la collottola e trascinandolo via, seguito dagli altri tre.

--------------------------------------

"Apri."

"Ma, _HHH_Eccellenza, abb_hhhi_amo busshaaato -_ack_- due v_hhh_olte… è ev_hii_dente che è fuori a _ggg… care…_"

"Apri. Sono affezionato alle porte della mia fortezza."

"Mmmm_haaa…_"

La voce si era sparsa rapidamente all'interno della fortezza: un folto numero di Arrancar faceva da corteo al loro signore, uno più ansioso dell'altro di rendere pan per focaccia all'impopolare sguattero di Azien. Specialmente gli Espada non risparmiavano commenti velenosi:

"E faceva tanto il duro mentre mi frugava nell'armadio…"

"Ha fatto storie perché il mio pigiama non era piegato sotto il cuscino!"

"… e il borotalco? Adesso uno non può neanche più usare il borotalco! Provi lui, a fare la sentinella sulle mura tutto il giorno, e a vedere se non gli vengono i calli ai piedi…"

Aizen allora sfiorò con un dito la porta, che si disintegrò all'istante mentre dall'interno si udiva uno squittio spaventato; l'intera brigata seguì il loro signore all'interno, pronta a trovarsi di fronte alla refurtiva tanto cercata… ma nemmeno nei loro sogni più assurdi avrebbero potuto immaginare uno spettacolo più sconcertante. Wonderweiss era seduto sul tappeto e li fissava con espressione vagamente sorpresa: i suoi occhi cercarono istintivamente quelli di Tosen in cerca di rassicurazione.

"Auu…?"

L'ufficiale supervisore era cianotico, ma cercò comunque di mettere insieme un sorriso rassicurante a beneficio del piccolo, ottenendo una smorfia da condannato alla sedia elettrica: "Ggg… thtttt bheene, Wndrwhss…. Coff, coff…"

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio totale: nessuno pareva avere la minima idea di cosa fare. Poi, Gin riconobbe la piccola lama in mano a Wonderweiss, ricoperta di una familiare sostanza appiccicosa, e balzò in avanti per strappargliela di mano: "Shinso! Molla subito la mia spada, piccolo delinquente!"

"…e quella è la mia shenshiera!" biascicò Barragan.

"…il mio… yaawn… portazzz…" crollò Stark, rovinando a terra.

"A-ha! Sapevo che quel sapore mi ricordava qualcosa…" si grattò la testa Yammy "e sì che ne ho mangiata di quella roba in questi giorni…"

Aizen fu occupato per qualche minuto a massaggiarsi le tempie, mentre Gin e Wonderweiss ruzzolavano attraverso la stanza mordendosi a vicenda. Sentiva montargli un mal di testa coi fiocchi.  
Infine, prese una decisione: tirò un profondo respiro, e Tosen si riversò a terra boccheggiando.

"Pant… pant… Eccellenza, posso spiegarle tutto…"

"_Devi_ spiegarmi tutto, Tosen. E per il tuo bene, sarà meglio che sia una spiegazione convincente… ma _prima_, striscia fino a quella _cosa_ e restituiscimi immediatamente quel meraviglioso tubetto verde che vedo lì… se devo essere l'ultima cosa che vedrai, voglio presentarmi _pettinato._"

----------------------------------

Dallo spiacevole incidente di un anno prima, che aveva condotto al suicidio otto Arrancar e dallo psicanalista altri dieci, Ulquiorra aveva visto revocato il suo incarico di provvedere alle decorazioni per il Carnevale; però, per quanto riguardava Halloween, bisognava dire che era un drago.  
File e file di lugubri candele si estendevano lungo le pareti, illuminando con luce fioca gli Arrancar che si assiepavano lungo i tavoli, addobbati con decine di zucche di tutte le forme e dimensioni; enormi ragnatele pendevano dal soffitto, assieme a stormi di pipistrelli finti che scricchiolavano in maniera sinistra, planando ad intervalli regolari sulla folla terrorizzata; strilli terrorizzati venivano emessi dai più impressionabili quando si mettevano a tavola e scoprivano le tarantole di gomma piazzate sotto i tovaglioli.  
Una colonna sonora di risatine agghiaccianti completava il tutto, mentre la figura tenebrosa di Freddy Krueger minacciava i presenti di morte lenta e dolorosa dal maxischermo in fondo alla stanza. ("… non ho alcun interesse per queste faccende, l'ho semplicemente arredata come la mia camera… a parte il poster dei Tokyo Hotel, Sua Eccellenza me l'ha proibito" avrebbe dichiarato in una successiva intervista la Cuarta).

Ad ogni modo, gli Arrancar sembravano perfettamente a proprio agio in quel tetro ambiente; Aizen li osservava compiaciuto, i capelli di nuovo scintillanti ed in perfetto ordine. Oh, era_ incredibile_ come la pettinatura potesse influenzare l'umore di una persona: il dominatore di Las Noches si sentiva in pace con il mondo. Sapeva che i pettegolezzi tra i suoi servi riguardavano i raccapriccianti avvenimenti della giornata, ed aveva l'impressione che sarebbero dovuti passare dei mesi prima che smettessero di sghignazzare sulla magra figura che aveva fatto il loro caro ufficiale supervisore… nulla di cui dolersi, comunque…

"Vostra Eccellenza… non ho ancora parole per esprimere come mi senta mortificato… capisce, non potevo, _non potevo_ denunciarlo… era così contento quando lei ha dato la notizia, non potevo tarpargli le ali… ho diretto le ispezioni cercando di confondere le acque, è vero, ma avrei rimesso tutto a posto, dopo, lo giuro…"

"Kaname, sono quattro ore che mi tampini! Ti ho detto che non sono arrabbiato… dopotutto, Wonderweiss è stato l'unico ad aver preso sul serio la gara per la miglior zucca decorata. Come potrei avercela con lui?"

La parte centrale della Sala Grande era stata sgomberata per fare posto ad un palco improvvisato: su di esso, facevano mostra di sé i tre vincitori del concorso, scelti dopo lunghe discussioni tra i… _tre_ lavori che si erano elevati sopra il livello di "Poltiglia Arancione" , a dimostrazione che il talento artistico non è un requisito fondamentale per il lavoro di spirito maligno assassino...

Il terzo classificato _era_ Zommari Leroux, che nel tentativo disperato di mettersi in luce presso il suo signore aveva pensato bene di barare, trasformandosi egli stesso in zucca grazie ai suoi poteri di Hollow…  
("Non so" aveva dichiarato Aizen, con un sorrisetto "Potresti anche andare, ma non mi sembri… come dire… abbastanza artistico!"  
Zommari dovette rimanere in posa da ballerina per tutta la serata.)

Il secondo posto era andato ad Aizen stesso, con una scintillante composizione incrostata di pietre preziose, circondata da colonnine doriche e sormontata da un trionfo di putti, completa di fontanella e ombrellino; un'impresa che aveva dell'incredibile, per chi non facesse caso a Kyoka Suigetsu, appoggiata casualmente accanto al trono…

Il primo premio, infine, era andato al piccolo Wonderweiss, che si sbracciava per ricevere applausi, con in testa una coroncina di cartapesta.  
Poteva essere per via della luce verdognola che proveniva dall'interno; per il lamento metallico che emetteva più o meno ogni cinque minuti:_ Mhaa… chosa mi dhici mhai-i-i..._ o perché la figura addormentata di Stark, che russava beatamente abbracciato alla zucca, era stato giudicato parte della composizione; più probabilmente, per il fatto che al posto della tradizionale bocca seghettata era stata incollata un'enorme mascella metallica dai denti aguzzi; sta di fatto che la giuria (composta dal solo Aizen, ovviamente, ma nessuno aveva avuto nulla da ridire) non aveva avuto alcun dubbio che quella fosse la cosa più spaventosa mai apparsa tra le mura di Las Noches.

"Guardatelo là, come si diverte... e poi, dopotutto, ci ha fatto passare una giornata un po' diversa dalle altre. Non c'è ragione di serbare rancore…"

"Dici così solo perché a te il gel lo hanno ridato subito… la mia Zanpakuto odora ancora di zucca, ed è ancora sotto shock! Non mi parla più!" brontolò Gin, squadrando preoccupato Shinso. "A proposito, non ho capito perché avete rubato proprio la mia spada… e che cosa ve ne facevate del gel, soprattutto?"

Tosen sospirò: "Per la prima domanda, la colpa è tutta di Yammy: tiene i coltelli in cucina sottochiave, e ha rifiutato di darne uno a quell'angioletto…"

"… abbastanza comprensibile…" abbozzò Gin con un sorrisetto.

"…e la zanpakuto di Aaroniero era troppo grande, continuava a fracassare una zucca dopo l'altra… la tua era l'unica delle giuste dimensioni. Per quanto riguarda il gel… la colpa è tutta di quel maledetto Giovanni Muciaccia! Dovete sapere che Wonderweiss è un fan irriducibile di Art Attack… è da lì che ha preso l'idea! _Bambini, create insieme a me la vostra zucca personale_, dice… _colla vinilica_, dice!  
Dovrebbe provare lui ad incollare una dentiera ad una zucca… ma quando schiatterà, mi occuperò personalmente del suo Konso, e allora…"

Aizen spalancò gli occhi allarmato: "Mandare Muciaccia alla Soul Society?! Kaname, vogliamo _conquistarla_, non _raderla al suolo!_"

"…ehm… sì, a pensarci bene, avete ragione… comunque, naturalmente ero terrorizzato dall'idea di recarvi offesa, ma il vostro gel a presa rapida era la cosa più adesiva che conoscessi, e allora…"

Aizen annuì, comprensivo:"Capisco… mah, in fin dei conti tutto si è risolto per il meglio... Barragan e Stark hanno acconsentito più o meno di buon grado a prestare i loro effetti personali fino a fine serata… _ouch! Brutta mossa, Findor, avvicinarti a Barragan con un piatto di minestrina…_ " e inarcò le labbra in un sorrisetto compiaciuto "Il fatto che avete commesso è stato molto grave, ma per questa volta, considerati gli anni di fedele servizio... e specialmente il fatto che hai generosamente deciso di accollarti la punizione che spettava a Wonderweiss… bah, mettiamoci una pietra sopra. In realtà, la buona riuscita della festa mi ha messo così di buon umore che ho deciso di ridurtela: anziché sei mesi, ne passerai solo tre a pulire i cessi della Torre Ovest. Contento?"

"Ehm… grazie, Eccellenza. Davvero magnanimo da parte vostra." Tosen sospettava gli fosse andata ancora bene, dato che come ricompensa per la soffiata Grimmjow aveva ottenuto di scegliere personalmente la sua punizione.

"E ora, su, andiamo a goderci la festa…" disse Aizen alzandosi pesantemente dal trono "Halloween viene solo una volta all'anno... mangiate, ballate, divertitevi più che potete, perchè da domani si ricomincia a lavorare... Già, da domani sera, miei servi prediletti, ricominciamo a fare quello che facciamo tutte le sere… tentare di conquistare il mondo!" concluse soddisfatto, e i tre cominciarono a fendere la folla, in direzione delle tartine.

The End

La… la mia prima fic completata! Yu-huu! Potrei mettermi a piangere…. Grazie ancora a chi mi ha seguito fin qui!


End file.
